


It's All My Fault

by h0ld3n



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: After the Force of Nature Episode, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief, Grieving, M/M, Suicide mention, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: After The Events in Force of Nature, Data doesn't find his boyfriend in the mess hall celebrating their latest escape from death.





	It's All My Fault

Most of the crew was in the mess hall. After the stress they had just endured with the rift, they were all hungry and happy. Data looked around. He didn’t need to eat, but he enjoyed doing so in the presence of Geordi. He did not spy his boyfriend anywhere in the mess hall, so he proceeded out and began to search any other place Geordi might have gone. He wasn’t on the bridge, or in engineering or in the holodeck, so Data thought the next most likely place he would have gone would be his room.

Data knocked on the door and could hear motion inside, but it was a couple seconds before Geordi answered. Geordi stared at Data in silence and Data didn’t know how to start the conversation.

“Hi, Data, come on in.” Geordi finally muttered.

Data entered. He could tell something was wrong with his boyfriend from posture and tone so he naturally decided to question him. Geordi was trudging toward his bed.

“Geordi what’s wrong? We just saved the crew of the USS Fleming. Is that not cause for celebration?” Data’s voice was still fairly flat.

“I’m not really in the mood, Data.” Geordi said as he pulled off his shoes and lied in his bed.

“You saved us, with the surfing on the distortion waves,” Data raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“I was ok then because I didn’t have time to think about it. I had to be strong and save people.”

“Think about what?” Data asked, naturally.

“I know people tell me it’s not my fault that Serova died, but still I feel horrible,” La Forge turned away and took off his visor, “I should have been a better scientist. Nothing is ever impossible.”

Data sat down and placed his hand on Geordi’s shoulder. They stayed in silence like this for a while; Geordi fingered his visor aimlessly and Data observed him.

“It really isn’t your fault; you had no idea she would have reacted in such a way,” Data moved his hand gently up and down Geordi’s back.

“But she did and she’s dead now.”

Data couldn’t understand this sentiment fully but he knew La Forge needed him, so he lay down on the bed beside Geordi. La Forge made room and placed his visor on the nightstand. Data wrapped his arms around Geordi and stroked his head. He was shocked to discover Geordi was crying quietly but decided to ignore it as it was part of the human grieving process.

“I want to make sure Rabal knows how sorry I am. There’s nothing in the universe that can bring back his sister but I am so sorry.”

Data ran his fingers through Geordi’s hair until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the 3rd person narrator to sound more robotic like data would if he was narrating. Please comment what you think, thanks for reading.


End file.
